


Speaking?

by Melody0136



Series: YOI Collab Game 2: Creepypasta AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Creepypasta Verse, Ghosts and Spirits, Minor Character Death, Rated for Yuri's Potty Mouth, Secrets & Mysteries, Yura's granny ain't nice, a haunted landline, that's a thing now, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, a relatively known horror author, offers sufferers of the supernatural the outlet of fiction through which they can voice their fears and frustrations and stories to the world under his name-Yuri Plistesky, now 21, tells of how he was only 10 years old when he began receiving incessant calls from his late grandmother.





	Speaking?

"I've got [another](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11776209/chapters/26551317) one..." He offers, hesitant. "From when I was younger. Scared the shit out of me."

Yuuri nods and opens a new document, "Whenever you're ready."

 

* * *

  
We had an ancient landline sitting on the creaky old bookshelf in the corner of the living room.  
It would ring like clockwork, midday, every Friday, the caller's ID "Unknown" as usual- soon as I asked who was speaking, "Yura- put your grandfather on." She would snap, trite and impersonal as always, even with that same old nickname.

  
Friday afternoon would come- "Yura, put your grandfather on."

"Yura, put your grandfather on."

"Yura put your grandfather on."

  
She would screech at my grandfather for hours at a time, hardly ever allowing him to get even a word in as he sighed and resigned himself to another of her tired fits of rage.

Every Friday afternoon she would ring, and granddad's sighs grew wearier, and... Sadder. I still don't know what it was she always called to torment him about, every Friday afternoon without fail.

  
She's been dead awhile now.

  
She passed in the middle of the night- they first thought it was cardiac arrest, but no- even though she went in her sleep, she flat out refused to let go of her spirit and fought death long and hard, ever a stubborn old hag.

  
Just like that, the first time it happened was on the night she died.  
I woke up, so late, to the sound of the landline ringing- it must have been ringing for ages but it just didn't stop, not even to redial. I have no Idea if it woke my grandfather up, or if he just ignored whoever the hell was calling at ass o'clock, but...

Sometimes I would start to think I must be the only one hearing it.

It was so loud. So damn persistent.

It was Friday as usual, but I knew something was seriously wrong when I heard a voice unmistakably hers say, "Yurotchka, child, may I speak your with grandpa?"

  
I was ten years old and sleepy so I didn't immediately register that she was supposed to be _dead_.

All I knew was she shouldn't sound the way she did.

I don't know what she took my silence for, but she apparently felt the need to reassure me, "Now, Yurotchka, I just want to speak to your grandpapa- " She never called me that. She never called him that.

She sounded sickly sweet and overly affectionate. It was disgusting.

I was terrified.

"Y-you don't. You only want to yell at him. You always do." I was practically wetting myself, I must have sounded pathetic.

She'd never sounded like the sort of woman to tolerate defiance- her voice turned demanding, not exactly instantly aggressive, but there was an underlying tone of threat in her voice that was downright sinister. "Yura. Give your grandfather the phone, right now."

"No... n-no. I won't."  
My grandfather was asleep, and I wasn't going to put him through that woman's torment again, especially not at that hour.

I bought the phone down from my ear to cut the call- this time she must have taken my silence as further defiance.  
It was the first time she raised her voice against me as she began screaming that I dare not disobey her.

While I tried to ignore the piercing volume of her voice I saw that the caller's ID was no longer "Unknown".

It said "Grandma" and I sure as hell hadn't changed it- I shoved the phone in its place like it was on fire ran back to bed as fast as I could.

  
After that incident, it happened again, prompt every Friday for three more months.

That woman would call at the dead of night and I knew better than to pick it up, but it would keep me up for hours if I tried to ignore it, and my grandfather never said anything of it, nor did he seem to have been having any sleepless nights.

Each time she called, I swore I would tell her to leave my grandfather alone. To leave us both alone and never call again, but whenever my feet touched the floor as I swung out of bed I was overcome by the worst sense of dread, that would heighten to panicked fear in the mere seconds I walked to fetch the phone.

Against my better judgement I would press "Answer", and she'd always start by kissing my ass before she turned to screaming as usual.  
It never took long for me to panic and cut the call, still listed under "Grandma", no matter how I many times I tried deleting that number.

  
After those three hellish months, I spent every waking moment waiting for her call that never came- until the anniversary of her death rolled around the year after. She would call and I would be compelled to answer, and she'd keep it up for the next three months.

  
At fifteen I bought myself an iPhone on my birthday using some money from my ice skating sponsorships, and I cut the cord to the landline.

  
I got no sleep at all before the landline- that should have been dead- began ringing again.

My heart was racing as I was abruptly jolted out of the silence and wondered why the hell the phone was still ringing.  
This time I cut the call as soon as I picked it up- and then my brand new phone, still without a SIM card, trilled out the default ringtone.

I stood there, feeling swamped by fear and overwhelmed, like she was everywhere.  
I'd seen her in her casket, I'd seen it lowered into her grave- it just didn't make any sense.

What's more is I don't know why I was so scared- so what, the dead hag was calling from beyond the grave, but it wasn't like she was going to do anything was it?

  
...Sometimes, I think... I think I was afraid that she'd take my grandfather from me.

 

  
My grandfather died when I was seventeen.

It was peaceful. In his sleep.

That night I don't know whether the phone didn't ring or if I just didn't wake up.

  
Even after the man she was after passed away, she was relentless- her calls grew more and more frequent, but I never listened to her anymore. Just cut her calls as soon as possible.  
Even when I moved out of my grandfather's house, she'd call my phone, with or without the three SIM cards I'd bought for it.  
Even as I slept in my own bed, I swear I would still hear the landline ring, shrill and unending.

She seemed intent on never leaving me, and I don't know why.

 

 

She only left me when I finally lost it.  
I lugged a hammer to my grandfather's house and wrecked the stupid thing. The landline, I mean.

The head of the hammer was too small to do it properly but I really didn't give a shit when I all I wanted was to see it gone.

 

* * *

 

"-and to this day- to this day I'm still afraid to pick up the phone. When I hear it ring, if I'm getting a call at any time at all, when I'm alone... I just... Freeze. I don't know what the hell she wanted from me. Don't know if one day it's gonna be _her_ again.... It's hard. It's.. It's so... _ugh_." He fisted the hair above his forehead in a tough, frustrated grip as he fought not to remember anymore.

Yuuri nearly reached out to brush Yuri's shoulder in silent support- he knew Yuri wouldn't mistake the empathy, the _understanding_ in his eyes, for pity, but didn't he also didn't think the boy's pride would appreciate the contact, and didn't particularly feel like losing his hand to the wild teen.

He settled for an expression he hoped resembled solemn gratitude and nodded.

"Recounting traumatic events can be difficult, I know, so thank you for sharing yours with me. On the other hand, I think I know someone who'd be quite interested in helping you find out what it was this woman wanted from you."

 

Yuri's head whipped up, his eyes shone with a fierce hope and curiosity, " _Really_?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment and leave kudos if you liked (?) it!
> 
>    
> Here is the rest of our [collab](https://twitter.com/nebulousvoid/status/896368188480512001)! 
> 
> If you can't be bothered to click to go to Elsewhere- like I lazily can't sometimes- or you literally dgaf,,, juuust in case I'll link to Shawarmother's ["Ghostwriter"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11776209/chapters/26551317) and @Demonsexual1's (apparently the name is an inside joke I've sorta forgotten) [The Holder of Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11782080), posted by our dear leader @Nebulousvoid in her stead in order to meet the deadline
> 
> These are not all in a series.
> 
> Why?
> 
> I'm not 100% sure. While we were mostly cohesive maybe we weren't 100% organised,,,  
> and I may have been a teeny bit scared to voice my confusion at something,,, and doubtful about suggesting after mixing something up beforehand so.
> 
> :3  
> Take a look if you like- linking the stuff above and below may or may not have taken an hour of trial and error having never done this before (now to figure out how to successfully embed  
> images in fic)- and I hope you enjoy if you do- we worked as best as we could on it and I had fun- weird confused anxious fun, as one does in a brand new group, and alot of this was hurriedly and guiltily written- as I am Bad At Deadlines; literally I I'm a day late with this, again- with my eyes closed for most of it on a 6? 8? Hour coach journey to Calais with more New People so that was meh but yes! 
> 
> Fun!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Comment if you will, this was out of my depth so idk what it reads like to other people even more than I usually don't and again, thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at [Melody0136](https://melody0136.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter at [@M3lody0136](https://mobile.twitter.com/M3lody0136)  
> And will literally talk nonstop about anything to anyone- LITERALLY. _ANYTHING._ 100% about things Haikyuu, Voltron, BnHA, Fairytail and of course YOI!


End file.
